


Masked Sketches

by AMaskOnTwoFaces



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (as in, :/, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Dragon Merlin (Merlin), Evidently Mjolnir is a Character Tag, Fanart, Gen, I guess..., Inspired By Tumblr, Iron Man armor - Freeform, Loki's Horned Helmet (Marvel), Mjolnir is sentient in the comics, Not an Additional Tag, Sure?, Thanks to the person who explained about Mjolnir's comic sentience!, also!, and thus why Mjolnir is a character tag!, not that her sentience is comical), uhhh...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMaskOnTwoFaces/pseuds/AMaskOnTwoFaces
Summary: A drop spot for some sketches of mine.  Feel free to browse!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. The :/ Helmet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm trained in architectural drafting, so needless to say, I am *much* more comfortable drawing man-made objects than organic ones, but I hope you enjoy these inanimate objects none-the-less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr post: https://lovelyirony.tumblr.com/post/172969102573/ironmanned-at-some-point-tony-stark-designs-a
> 
> This is also posted separately with a short drabble I wrote, which can be found at : https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210665/chapters/69128733

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference Photo:
> 
> The second thumbnail here: https://www.toyorigin.com/collectibles/killerbody/iron-man-mark-vii-life-size-1-1-scale-helmet-wearable-voice-control/


	2. Loki's Helmet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference Photo:
> 
> https://3d-mon.com/3d-model/groupe/unisex3dprintmodel/loki-helmet-3d-print-model/


	3. Mjolnir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Messed around with some metallic sharpie for this one. I had to angle my sketchbook *just* right so the light source shinning on the hammer head would actually match the shading I drew into the handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference Photo:
> 
> https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Mj%C3%B8lnir?file=Mjolnir.png


	4. Boy-Who-Lived Impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried some hair...  
> I think I like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Reference Photo.
> 
> Just 3/4 of the foundational visuals for Harry: round glasses, lightning scar, and unruly hair. All I'm missing are the green eyes...


	5. The Cloak of Levitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried some fabric...  
> This one did not go as smoothly. I just kept adding wrinkles without any plan for directionality, and I'm not entirely satisfied with the result, but you can't exactly erase colored pencil once it's on the page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Reference Photo.
> 
> I did do a vague google image search just to make sure the slant on the front was on the correct side, and to see that there were gold details on the front, but I didn't see that the movie version has a dingy checkered lining to it until afterwards, which might have helped me with detailing this great swath of cloth, but also would have been very tedious for directionality of the checks within the folds and whatnot.


	6. Dragon Merlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaguely based on the version of Dragon!Merlin in my series To be a dragon., though I didn't have enough trust in myself to attempt all of the details I describe in those fics.
> 
> Went into this one intending to draw a glowing eye in the middle of a forest at night, but then realized that colored pencil really isn't dark enough after I used sharpie and paint markers for the eye, and so the rest of the head wanted to make an appearance. I just kept adding stuff to the head because I got so annoyed at it's existence, 'cause all I wanted to do was blend a bunch of colors for some dark trees, and this head was over here looking dumb until suddenly it magically wasn't. Needless to say, I didn't go into this one with any outlines sketched, and wholly surprised myself with how it turned out. Personally I feel like there are a couple proportion issues because of this, but hopefully they're not too noticeable.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely no reference photos for this one; just me flailing about until something doesn't look half bad.
> 
> Also, thanks for the kudos! I don't think I've ever drawn this much, this consistently in my life, so there may or may not be more eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> There may eventually be more, probably...
> 
> If you're curious how to go about posting images on AO3, this comment has been a GREAT help to me!  
> https://ao3commentoftheday.tumblr.com/post/188693771110/how-to-post-images-within-a-story-on-ao3#:~:text=Or%2C%20if%20you're%20working,into%20the%20'Source'%20box.


End file.
